


Moonlight Sonata

by maggiesawyrs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesawyrs/pseuds/maggiesawyrs
Summary: there was just something so nice about listening to the person you love speak so passionately at such an ungodly hour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i post to archive so sorry if i mess up (:

Moonlight Sonata

 

It was about 11 at night when Alex Danvers walked into her apartment to see the light turned on in her living room. Alex reached for the gun tucked into her pants before opening the door slowly. She looked around the room but from where she was standing, the room seemed pretty much deserted, but what she had learned in her many years of intense training was that it was never safe to assume that the whole place was clear. 

Alex walked towards the kitchen first, since that gave her an open view of every spot in her home. But then she heard a creak that definitely didn’t come from her. Alex snapped her head over to the living room where the sound came from and pointed her gun so fast that any other person would’ve gotten whiplash.

But then she saw where the sound had really come from, the sight caused her body to relax and a light smile to spread across her lips which had previously been tucked away under her teeth.

It was the woman that she knew all too well. She wore her signature black leather jacket and was sprawled in the arm chair that looked so big under her small form. Alex watched as Maggie Sawyer slept on the most uncomfortable chair in her whole apartment and maybe it was a bit creepy but all she could think of was how nice it would be to come home to the woman in her apartment every day.

And as much as Alex wanted to let her rest, she thought that perhaps Maggie would prefer not to wake up for work the next morning with a sore back and a crick in her neck. Therefore, Alex walked up to the woman and shook her lightly to be sure she wouldn’t scare her. 

“Mags, wake up.” Maggie shifted in the chair but her quiet snores were still the only sounds filling the air. Alex leaned over, brushing a few strands of hair out of her still and calm face, her cold fingers causing Maggie’s eyes to flutter open.

“Hi.” Maggie said, giving the other woman a tired lopsided smile that had only one of her dimples showing.

“Good morning.” Alex laughed, before furrowing her eyebrows. “Well, it’s night. Goodnight?”

Maggie sat in silence for a few seconds, looking at up Alex with half-closed eyes. “I think the proper form is happy awakening.”

“That just sounds stupid.” The short haired woman said as she turned her head. “But that doesn’t matter, why are you here? Do you have a case?” 

Maggie sat up and unexpectedly her hand drifted to Alex’s neck. It settled there and pulled her closer until two pairs of lips hovered over each other. Alex’s sharp inhale was the last sound made before warm lips pressed against cold ones. This wasn’t their first kiss together, but either way Alex still wasn’t used to the feelings they erupted in her. She had memorized the outline of those lips after all the hours the two women had spent together, she had memorized them while Maggie spoke, while she laughed, while they were upturned, while they were pressed tightly together, but no matter what she could not memorize the feeling of them pressed against hers.

Every time was different, and every time it left Alex enamored.

“I just missed doing that.” Maggie said after pulling away from her girlfriend.

Alex could feel the blood rushing to her face. “You did it this morning.”

“I know.” 

It was about 12 when Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer found themselves sitting on the loveseat in front of the TV with a couple of beers and a pizza. Neither of them did much talking, they had done enough of that before when they wondered if any place actually delivered pizza at midnight. And they did, much to Alex’s dismay.

Beer, pizza, lousy reality TV shows and an uncomfortable couch. This is what badasses did according to Maggie. So Alex sat back and let the happiness soak right through her bones during their badass dinner. The happiness was infectious, whenever Maggie’s lips turned upward and her dimples crinkled and she gave off that warm glow that Alex was beginning to feel more and more deeply, Alex felt it. 

Alex knew what happiness was, but this type of happiness was new. This type of happiness started as a tingle at the tips of her fingers at sudden touches. That feeling traveled to the pit of her stomach and through her body and produced the same feelings that she had when she was nervous. Except this time it was warm and comfortable, much like Maggie. This type of happiness was called love. A feeling so foreign that not even a government agent could get used to. 

“What’s got you thinking, Danvers?” Maggie asked. “You’ve had this serious look since we sat down.”

“I'm happy.” The agent responded simply, the faint outline of a smile appearing on her lips.

“I'm glad you are.” Maggie responded, reaching for the remote to turn off the TV.

Alex turned to Maggie. “I don't deserve you.” 

“We deserve each other.”

It was 1 in the morning when both women decided to call it a night and head to bed.

And it was 2 in the morning when they were still awake in a messy bed with the sheets on the floor. This wasn't the result of anything sexual, but instead that of both women not wanting anything that could take any centimeter of space between them as they talked about anything and everything that came to mind.

“I was thinking…” Maggie whispered, before stopping.

“You were thinking…?” 

Maggie looked at Alex with the straightest face possible. “You better not laugh.”

“This sounds interesting, but go on.” Alex responded.

“I was just thinking about aliens.” Alex snorted, earning a playful glare from the woman laying across from her. “I just… I just think it's pretty cool how not many years ago people questioned their existence. I mean it's a huge universe I don't know how anyone could've doubted their existence. But, that's not the point. It's just cool how we live amongst them.” 

“Looks like someone had one too many beers.” Alex joked, receiving not only a glare but a nudge from Maggie this time too. “I agree though. Every once in awhile I just sit back and think how many badass points it gives me that my sister — my very own sister — is an alien.” 

“You just lost all your ‘badass points’ from saying that.” Maggie teased, moving closer to her girlfriend.

“Shut up, you're getting soft over alien's.”

Their conversation didn't take long to take a different route. If there's one thing that both Alex and Maggie have in common is their love for science. Their conversation shifted into topics that any normal human being would find boring but both women have never been so enthralled as they are while sharing facts about the alien species’ they've encountered.

“What's it like to kiss a Roltikkon?” Alex asked, remembering the bartender from their first night at the dive bar.

Maggie shook her head. “Wouldn't you like to know.”

“Honestly I don't care, but I still cannot believe that they learn through making contact with the dorsum of the tongue. How does that even work?” Alex said, amazed with how that was even scientifically possible.

“Symbiosis?” Maggie asked jokingly. 

“That's a relationship between two different animals so they help each other, shouldn't you know that?? You're literally in the science division of the NCPD.”

Maggie laughed at the idea that Alex thought she was serious. “I'm joking, babe. But if you think about it, technically it could be symbiosis.”

“How? Enlighten me.” The short haired woman challenged.

“Well like you said symbiosis is when two organisms help each other to survive. So technically I was helping the Roltikkon with survival by teaching her how to speak English ‘cause it's essential to fit in around here.”

“That makes no sense.” 

“Well, since you want the nerd explanation, isn't the actual reasoning behind it that people leave behind traces of their DNA on the Roltikkon and they're able to take it, analyze it and use some of its traits…”

And Maggie was still talking but Alex stopped listening. 

So Alex cut Maggie off with her lips. The kiss wasn't deep or rushed. It wasn't sudden or lustful. It wasn't the type of kisses they had in bed. These kisses were soft and chaste and happened in between sentences because there was just something so nice about listening to the person you love speak so passionately at such an ungodly hour.

And then that scientific but borderline philosophical conversation littered with kisses just turns into peaceful silence since both Maggie and Alex are tired yet they refuse to let each other sleep. Both women would rather have a night filled with soft, pointless conversation about the laws of physics and their recent cases than having to go to sleep. Because sleep meant it had to be the next day faster, where they both had to part ways to go do their demanding jobs. Sleep also meant their time together got cut shorter.

And that is how Alex Danvers began to let herself understand love. Not from dates, not from sex, but from moments like these. Moments where she found comfort and happiness in 3 A.M. stupidity that they'd claim to regret the next day while they're tired at work.

But they didn't, never did they actually regret moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:
> 
> "Y'know for a trained government agent you suck at hiding your spare keys."
> 
> "No I don't."
> 
> "They're literally taped above the front door. That's like asking to get robbed."
> 
> "They're not easy to find, people wouldn't automatically think to look up there."
> 
> "I looked up there."
> 
> "Well, you're a detective. You detect."


End file.
